Quid Enim Potuit
by clarysjace
Summary: What if the dream world Clary saw when they came into Edom wasn't just a dream? This is the story of what could've been. With Malec, Clace, and Jonabelle.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : I do not own TMI or any of the characters. They all belong to Cassandra Clare.**

Clary sat and aimlessly drew in her sketchpad. She drew the view from the attic was best view from the Fairchild manor. Just then a pair of hands grabbed her sketchpad. She couldn't help but think about how this was just like the first time she had met Jace.

_She had been over at the Lightwood's house with Jon. Clary had started to draw one of the plants growing in Izzy's room. Izzy had been talking to her about something that five year old Clary didn't care much about. Jon and Alec were playing with wooden blades."Let me see what you're drawing," a boy's voice demanded of her. It wasn't Jace or Alec's voice. She looked up to scan the room for was talking to her. Her green eyes met gold ones._

_"Why should I?"she responded. Who was this boy to think he could get whatever he wanted? Before she could voice these thoughts the sketchpad was snatched from her hands. She grabbed it back. "Don't take other people's things. Who are you, anyway?"she asked. She knew her mother would have told her that she was being rude, but she didn't care._

_"I'm Jace Herondale. You're Clary Morgenstern, aren't you?" he asked curiously. Jace had already decided that he liked her. He was used to getting whatever he wanted, and being looked at with pity for having his father die when he was so young. He hated it. Clary was different though. She didn't automatically treat him differently. This started a conversation. She liked Jace, too. Most of the girls that she was expected to hang out with didn't care about weapons. They cared about dolls. Jace was like her. Clary and Jon had to go home after a while. Clary was sad to go, but couldn't wait to tell her older brother and her mother about her new friend. Jace and Clary quickly grew to be friends with their similar personalities. Then slowly became more than friends._

"Clary! Are you even listening to me?" Jon's voice said snapping her out of her flashback.

"Yes, Jonathan," she said, rolling her eyes, a talent that both the Morgenstern siblings had mastered. Clary knew Jon hated being called Jonathan, but she was also extremely annoyed. She loved her brother, her parabatai. He had always protected her and been there for her to talk to, but over that last week he had become increasingly irritating. He had finally mustered up the courage to ask out Izzy Lightwood. Clary had endlessly teased him about being able to fight horrifying demons, but not being able to ask out a girl. Now that he had finally done it he needed every detail to be perfect. Being Iz's best friend Clary was supposed to know every little detail about her. After the 20th time of being asked about Izzy's favorite flower she had taken to hiding out in the attic.

"Since you obviously weren't listening I'll repeat myself. I'm going to go say bye to Alec," Jon said. His voice was much softer this time. He always seem to know what she was thinking or feeling. It was an ability past being parabatai. Clary had completely forgotten that Alec was leaving today. Alec had been the first to turn 18 in their group of friends. He would now be touring institutes across the world and learning about their different weapons and fighting techniques. Starting this year the Clave had decided that they were going to involve downworlders in this. Shadowhunters from Alicante had never really seen any downworlders, and would now see them and their magic during their traveling. Alec was starting his traveling with the New York City Institute. Robert and Maryse were hesitant to let Alec go on his own, but realized that he needed to see the world.

"I'm coming with you," Clary said, already lacing her boots up. "Just let me go find Val." Valentina was almost impossible to find unless you were following the path of crumbs she had made. Luke and Jocelyn had gotten married when Clary was 10 and had Valentina when she was 11. Luke had always been like a father to Clary. He had taken care of Jocelyn after the death of Clary's father and grandparents. Valentina looked like Jocelyn, but acted more like Luke. Even at her young age she loved books. You could always find her somewhere with crumbs on her hands and her nose in a book. Clary followed her instincts and looked in the library. Val was curled up on the couch asleep with a book dangling from her hand. Clary took the book and inspected it. It was _Alice in Wonderland_, a good choice. Clary picked up Val gently, being sure not to wake her up. When Clary first heard she was going to be a sister she was terrified. How was she supposed to take care of someone so small and fragile? Luke and Jocelyn said that Clary had immediately wanted to hold her and take care of her. After making sure Val was securely tucked in she went downstairs to meet with Jonathan. Clary nodded to Jon and they began walking to meet the others.

"Just the people we were waiting for," Clary heard, as she and Jon were walking up to the others. She would know that voice anywhere. She quickly kissed Jace on the cheek, and then continued walking up to Alec. He had his back turned to the rest of them, and his hands were slightly shaking. Sensing he needed a moment she turned to see who all had come to see Alec off. Aline, Helen, Izzy, Jace, Jon and her had all come. She waved to Aline and Helen. Izzy was busy talking to Jon.

"I'm ready," Alec said as he turned around. "I'm going to miss you all so much," he added, his voice shaking. He went in a circle and hugged everyone. They all said their goodbyes, then stood and watched as Alec's figure disappeared into the portal.


	2. Chapter 2

Alec tumbled and turned in the portal before finally dropping out into the street in front of the New York City Institute. He scrambled up from the street and walked towards what looked to be a wrecked, abandoned church. Even after all his life being a shadowhunter it took him a moment to remove the strong glamour that had been placed on the in front of the Institute. This was his first time outside of Idris. He took a moment to take it all in. His nose twitched, _it smells weird here _he thought. Than thought about how his mother would have scolded him for ending a sentence with a preposition. He smiled at the thought. He felt a small pang in his chest. He would miss his family. He would miss how Izzy blathered on about things she knew he had absolutely no interest in, how Max's glasses were always crooked, and his hair ruffled, how his parabatai was loyal and protective, how his parents, no matter how annoying they were truly cared about him. Lost in his thoughts Alec was surprised to see a glittery-painted fingernail pointing at him.

"Look at how he's dressed," said the lanky boy with crooked glasses,"I knew this was a bad idea from the start,"he continued, going on a rant that involved a lot of names that Alec didn't know. The boy seemed to have an air of arrogance about him. Alec fought the urge to punch him. It was true that he was wearing a plain blue shirt and jeans,but Isabelle had told him that the shirt brought out his eyes.

"Give him a chance. Plus, it's not like you're dressed much better," the sparkly man said. Alec, tired of calling them lanky boy and sparkly man in his head decided to call them Lanks and Sparkles internally. Sparkles and Lanks seemed to be in a fight about the acceptability of a Darth Vader shirt. Whoever Darth Vader was, Alec didn't care.

"Hi, since you all seem to be ignoring my presence, I'm Alec Lightwood. I'm supposed to be staying at the New York Institute that is run by the Lewis family,"he said trying to be confident. They were both staring at him like he was insane. _Why can't I just be like Jace and Izzy? They're so good with people. Even Max could do better than this. I fucked up didn't I? I never should have come here. I want to go home. _

Finally, Sparkles started laughing."I like you," he announced."My name is Magnus Bane. I'm the High Warlock of Brooklyn, and this one over here,"he said pointing at Lanks, who was standing with his arms crossed, pouting,"is Simon Lewis. His mother runs the New York Institute."

"What would a downworlder like you even know about fashion?" Lanks said irritably. Alec fought the urge to roll his eyes. Apparently they still weren't over their earlier fight._  
_

"Watch it, Seymour. Your precious boyfriend is also a downworlder, and I wouldn't mind telling him what you talk about him like when he's not around. _Oh, how I miss Jordy, I loove him soo much_," Magnus imitated.

"My name isn't Seymour, and if you tell Jordan any of that the Accords will be broken, for me to slice your head off,"Simon said with a murderous look. "Anyways you can leave now. The portal has been successfully opened and closed," he said making a dismissive hand motion to Magnus.

"It's not like I enjoy your company either, Sam. As for you," he said looking at Alec,"call me." Magnus winked at Alec then left, leaving Alec to blush in amazement.

"For Angel's sake, close your mouth and come inside," Simon said, throwing the door open."Or don't. Stay out there for eternity for all I care," he muttered.

* * *

Clary stood watching the sun go down, where the portal had just been. A pair of strong arms snaked around her."Meet me at midnight,"he whispered in her ear.

"Where?" she asked, still watching the sunset. After not hearing a response she looked up to see his wicked grin.


	3. Chapter 3

Jon tried not to be the overprotective brother to Clary. He knew she had a spark in her that made it hard for her to be cautious. She was very smart, the top of her class. Well, tied with Jace. He would sneak out, just like her,but when she came home at 3 AM high off of some new faerie drug that she had taken for fun, it took all he had not to lecture her about it. He was only 2 and a half years older that her,but he was already so much wiser, and so careful. She was too young to remember the war, and the great hero that their father was, but he wasn't. He remembered Hodge holding him when he was just born. After that came darker memories, Hodge screaming at his father while Jocelyn held him in the other room with her ear to the door. Valentine had been friends with Hodge for a decade, and this taught Jon not to trust anyone/ He had a very close group of friends that he had known since childhood, and it had taken years just to trust them. That's what worried him about Clary. She was so trusting and so loving. If anyone ever heart his little sister's heart than he would hurt them. He trusted Jace, though. Jon could see how fiercely he loved her, and that he would take care of her.

He closed the door behind Clary as she drew a smiley face in the air, signaling she had made it out alright. It wasn't the best signal they could've though of, but it worked. Jon felt someone poke his elbow. He looked down to see Val. Her ice blue eyes met his emerald ones. She was only his half her loved her with all his heart. "Jon, I'm sad,"she said quietly.

"Why? What's wrong?" He bent down so he could be at her level.

"Alice left. She can't go back to Wonderland,"Val said, with a serious expression on her face. Jon had gotten good at comforting his little sisters over the years. He already knew what to do. He picked her up and carried her to her room, even though she squealed and giggled.

"I know something you don't," he announced proudly. He had tucked her in, and was sitting next to her bed. "There's a sequel to Alice in Wonderland." He smiled as he saw her eyes light up, and her entire face brighten. He went to the book shelf in her room. He searched for a minute before finding it. He remembered the joy he had when Luke brought home "Through the Looking Glass" from the small bookstore he owned. It had been Jon's favorite book when he was 8. He had even read it to Clary a couple days later. She didn't understand much of what was happening, but Jon didn't care. He needed someone to share this amazing thing he had found with. He started off reading to Val. "One thing was certain, that the white kitten had nothing to do with it: it was the black kitten's fault entirely." He read the first chapter to Val, using funny voices for the different characters to make her smile. After her many protests he continued to read to her. After the first chapters he closed the book. Val frowned.

"Jon! I want to read more," she said loudly. "Please,"she added softly, pouting out her lower lip. Clary and Val always had their tricks to get what they wanted from Jon.

"You have to go to sleep now, Val. If you don't Mom will get mad at us,"he said trying to reason with her." I'll read you more tomorrow. I promise."

"Pinky promise?"asked Val, holding out her smallest finger.

"Pinky promise," Jon said, shaking her small pinky with his. "Good night, Val," he whispered, kissing her on the forehead.

"Good night, Jon, I love you," Val replied. She put her small arms around Jon's neck, pulling him in for a hug.

"I love you too, little sister,"he said. Jon slowly shut the door to her room, making sure not to wake her up.

* * *

**AN: Hi everyone! Thank you for all the views! I was thinking we could play a game. Song of the week! I'll give you a lyric and whoever guesses the song and band/singer first in the reviews gets a shout out. This week it's "Something like make-believe. Living in a movie scene." Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Drop some reviews :)**

**-Sonali**


	4. Chapter 4

Jace looked at Clary trying to communicate his message through his eyes. They were not parabatai, but could understand each other as if they were. He saw the relization that lit up her eyes. He remembered the first time they had found their place.

_ Celine had been at a council meeting. She had told him he could go wherever he pleased, as long as he was back on time and didn't cause any problems. This was more responsibility than kids his age usually got, but he would never let his mother down. He had gotten bored at the house and decided to walk over to the Morgenstern's manor. _

_ "Clary? Are you there?" he whispered, while knocking on her window. Jace had climbed up the tree next to her window, to get her attention.  
_

_ "What do you want, Jace?" Clary questioned._

_ "Let's go exploring," Jace said. He then explained hes genius idea of going to explore the Brocelind Forest._

_ "I'll go, but only under one condition. If we get in any trouble whatsoever it's all on you. I'll spill all the dirt I have on you."_

_ "What dirt?" Jace normally wouldn't normally try to provoke Clary, but since she had already agreed to his play, he wouldn't mind having a little fun. _

_ "Remember the time we went to the pond?" she asked with a smug expression. He shuddered at the memory. The pond wasn't one of his fondest memories. He had been six at the time of the incident. When Celine and Jocelyn had suggested taking the kids to the pond, he hadn't realized that the pond meant ducks. Caught in his thoughts, he forgot he was sitting in a tree and promptly fell off the branch he was sitting on. "Another great moment for the spectacular Jace Herondale," he heard Clary say between laughs. She gracefully flipped out of her window, a skill that they had been practicing at the academy. _

_ "Come on then. If you don't want to get caught we are going to have to be back soon," he said, his enthusiasm quickly restored. He grabbed her hand, and half dragged her to the Brocelind forest._

_ It was dark by the time they got there, but Jace knew Celine would understand. He didn't know much about her childhood, but he knew that Celine's father had been very protective of her. She didn't want to treat her own son that way. Suddenly, he saw a glowing light that cut through the darkness. "Clary! Come here!" he yelled excitedly. He ran over to where the light was coming from, with Clary following close behind. He stared down at the source of light. A small patch of flowers grew with an unearthly light coming from their petals. It was more beautiful than anything he had ever seen. He looked over at Clary to see her matching expression of awe. _

Clary and Jace laid in this same spot. They were laying in the grass and watching the stars. Their hands were linked, as Jace pointed out various constellations and stars.

"That's the north star. It's supposed to be the most beautiful star in the world, but..." he trailed off.

"But, what?" Jace was more of a person to go off on long, sarcastic tangents,not stop in the middle of a sentence.

"But, I think that position belongs to another star." He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. "I love you, Clarissa Morgenstern," he whispered in her ear.

"For how long?"she said quietly. She regretted it the second she saw the expression on his face. It was one of pure hurt. "Jace, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that shadowhunters die young. You can't promise me forever, because one day you might go on a hunt and never come back."

"You're right. I can't promise you forever, but I can promise that as long as I live, my heart will belong to you," Jace replied. She smiled and kissed him.

They stayed there a while longer. They watched as the medianox bloomed and more stars came out. Finally,they left. Jace made sure Clary got in all right before heading back to his home. He softly padded into the Herondale manor. He was surprised to see that his mother was still awake.

"Jace, you are old enough now to know. There's something I've not been telling you." Celine said this all quietly while looking down at her feet. Jace saw a small tear drip down her face. Out of the shadows stepped three figures.

* * *

**Author's note: Thank you all the favoriters/followers/ and reviewer. Also, super thanks mortalacademy and laughing-s0-hard on tumblr for all the ideas!**_  
_

**PLEASE REVIEW! :-)**


End file.
